Sailor Moon H
by Tanglefire7
Summary: Sailor moon returns! When a evil called 'The Darkness' arrives, will the sailor senshi be able to stop it? The Inner, Outer, Starlight, and Asteroid senshi must band together to save the world from the impending darkness! No OC's beside villains. MamoruxUsagi, MinakoxMakoto, ChibiusaxCeres. The asteroid senshi will have large roles in this, the Starlights, not so much.
1. Sailor Moon H - Prolouge

"Heh heh..."

A dark orb. No, sphere. That's what the place could be described as. On the outside, it looked black, but if you looked close enough, it was mixed with a deep purple. To the untrained eye, it was still, but it was actually a roiling darkness, curling in onto itself.

"Heh heh..."

A creature, of human-like form. It's eyes were the same darkness as the sphere, always moving. The skin was pale, almost white, unearthly and unhealthy. It was feminine, overall, with long, inky hair that was always moving in waves.

"Heh... heh..."

"Queen..."

This was a different voice, also feminine.

"I have tracked the senshi's location, it seems they are on a blue planet called 'Earth'."

The new voice stepped out of the shadows. It belonged to a red mouth, completely yellow eyes, no pupils, mint green skin, and short, blue hair.

"Good. Attack." The Queen voice spoke.

The blue-haired voice nodded, and dissapeared in a cloud of darkness, before The Queen voice spoke again.

"Heh heh... The Darkness is coming, and nothing can stop it... Sailor Moon."

 **Thank you for reading! I've been thinking up this idea for a lonnnnnnnnnggggggggg time. Again, this story takes place after Stars, everyone is alive, Chibiusa is in the future with her team, so on. Basically Sailor Moon Season 7. I call it, 'Sailor Moon H', 'H' being for 'Harmonious'. First one to comment gets a shout out!** **Next chapter: Inner senshi, first villain attack, and new transformations?!?!?!** **Tangy out!**


	2. Episode 1 Fire,Water,Thunder and Stars!

Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako where happily drinking smoothies one warm and sunny afternoon. A cold breeze flew in, before settling down into warm summer air again. From surrounding tables, soft voices and laughter could be heard from the girls table.

As the humidity settled in, Minako sighed. "I hate this hummidity, it'll ruin my hair." She moaned. The girls laughed. Minako hmphed.

Makoto took a long, satisfied slurp from her cup before shivering slightly. "Here, this'll help." Makoto smiled before tring to pour the stray juice onto Minako's head. Minako jumped back before the juice could touch her.

"Mako..." Minako groaned, but laughed along with the rest of the girls.

A few more minutes passed by while the girls talked and laughed before the air grew cold.

"Something is wrong." Rei stated.

"That's odd," Ami said, looking confused. "It's the middle of July, it shouldn't be this cold."

"It feels like the middle of winter..." Usagi said.

The girls shared a look. It couldn't possibly be evil, could it?

"Maybe it's just weird wind?" Makoto said hopefully.

"Let's check it out!" Usagi said, standing up. The other girls nodded, pulling out their transformation pens.

"The wind seems to be coming from this way!" Rei exclaimed.

After the girls got out of the public's sight, they stopped.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

\--

The Sailors ran toward the wind, Eternal Sailor Moon in the lead. Soon, they saw where the wind was coming from. Five demonic ballerinas were stand around a large machine. There was a pink one, a blue one, a red one, a green one, and a purple one.

"See, I told you it would work!" The blue one said.

"Whatever. Attack!" The pink one commanded.

But before the demons could attack, Sailor Mars cried, "Mars! Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury! Aqua Rasphody!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The demons cried out as they were hit, and teleported away, but the pink demon remained.

"Stop!" The pink demon cried. "Or she is dead."

The Sailors looked up to see Eternal Sailor Moon's hands and feet tied up by shadows. A shadow was pointed at her heart.

When the Sailors didn't reply, the pink demon pushed the shadow against Eternal Sailor Moon's chest and she cried out.

"Stop!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"We won't let you do this!" Sailor Mars said.

"She is our princess!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"And our friend!" Sailor Mercury finished.

"And we won't let you hurt her!" The Sailors said at the same time.

Suddenly, the Sailors transformation pens glowed, and then turned into new pens.

"Sailors!" Luna and Artemis cried, appearing out of nowhere. "Say, Harmony Make Up!"

"For our princess." Sailor Venus said. The rest nodded.

"Venus Harmony Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Harmony Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Harmony Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Harmony Power, Make Up!"

"No way!" The pink demon cried. "Queen is going to kill me."

"Venus Light Kiss!"

"Mercury Ice Shards!"

"Mars Ember Flurry!"

"Jupiter Thunderous Earthquake!"

The pink demon screamed as the flurry of attacks hit her before teleporting away.

The shadows dissapeared from Eternal Sailor Moon and she fell to the ground.

"Owwww!!!" She complained.

"We should head back." Sailor Mars suggested.

The five detransformed, and started walking back.

'I thought we would have peace after deafeating Galaxia, but I guess there will always be evil in this world.' Usagi thought.

\--

The pink demon teleported back to the dark planet.

"Ugh, I was so close!" She complained.

"Man, I'm beat!" The blue demon complained.

"I know, right Bluey!" The red demon said to the blue demon. "We didn't even get to attack!"

"Whatever, Reddy." The pink demon sighed.

"Your just mad, Pinky." Reddy accused.

"At least I could handle their weak attacks!" Pinky smirked.

Reddy was silent.

A blue haired, mint skinned girl entered the room.

"Andromeada!" The demons stood and bowed.

"What happened." Andromeada demanded.

"The f-f-four senshi got their H-harmony powers! P-please don't tell Q-q-queen it was m-me!" Pinky stuttered.

Andromeada just sighed and left.

 **Hey guys! Updates are every Saturday.** **Follow me on Sailor Moon Amino (SMA) with my name, Sailor Dark Moon.**

 **Next time: Outers Senshi, camping, and new Powers?**


	3. Episode 2 Wind, Wave, Time and Death

**Guys I am so sorry! It's summer break so I didn't realize it was Saturday! Sorry!**

A small fire flickered. Two tents were set around it. It was nighttime, and the moon shone full overhead. A lake was 15 paces to the east. A forest grew around the clearing on all the other sides.

Hotaru was curled up beside Setsuna, staring at the fire. Haruka and Michiru were sitting together, a blanket wrapped around them. After a few minutes, Haruka stood up and spoke.

"Do you guys want the fire going while we sleep?" Haruka asked.

"Sure." Michiru said while yawning.

The others stood up and walked lazily to their own tents, Haruka with Michiru, and Setsuna with Hotaru.

\--

A noise woke Hotaru from her sleep hours later. Hotaru squinted at the darkness. Through the tent, Hotaru could see the fire was still burning, but it was almost burnt out.

Hotaru walked toward the edge of the forest before stopping. She looked back at the campsite.

 _I won't be gone too long..._ Hotaru thought.

So she entered the forest. She felt like it was a hour before she entered a clearing. Hotaru felt like she was freezing. Maybe she should have brought her coat. _I'm lost and cold!_ As soon as she thought that, she saw light and felt warmth from her left. _Maybe they can tell me where the campsite is!_ So Hotaru ran toward the light without hesitation.

Before her was a clunky machine that was glowing and making warmth. That must have been what she had saw.

"I found one!" A voice cried.

Then Hotaru realized that there were 5 people standing around the machine. They were pink, red, blue, green and purple. Maybe painting yourself was some sort of holiday tradition or something.

"Umm, I think I'm lost, can you direct me to Campsute 559-16?" Hotaru asked.

"I think we can..." The pink one said.

Hotaru felt something on her hand.

\--

Setsuna quietly woke up. She reached across the tent toward Hotaru. Her eyes shot open when she felt that Hotaru was gone. She stood up and ran toward the other tent.

"Haruka! Michiru! Wake up! Hotaru's gone!"

\--

Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto burst into the clearing. They saw Sailor Saturn tied up by shadows.

"I can't believe she broke the machine!" A red girl said.

"That's the second time a sailor destroyed it!" A green girl said.

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto looked at each other.

"At least we caught one this time." A purple girl replied.

"That's because she was alone." The red one snarked back.

Uranus nodded.

"Submarine reflection!"

"Space sword blaster!"

"Chronos typhoon!"

The demons screamed, teleporting away.

"Weak!" The pink one spat, wincing and taking the blunt of the attacks.

Saturn suddenly yelped as the shadow rope tightened around her.

"We can't attack, or it will hurt Hotaru." Michiru yelled.

Then three things happened at once. Saturn was released from the shadows, which in turn, dissapeared. The pink demon yelled, Pluto punched the pink demon in the face, and the outer's transformation wands changed.

"Uranus Harmony Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Harmony Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Harmony Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Harmony Power, Make Up!"

"Not again!" The pink demon screamed.

"Uranus Mega Earthquake!"

"Neptune Coral Tsunami!"

"Pluto Universal Death!"

"Saturn Dark Illusion!"

The pink demon screamed before teleporting back to the dark planet.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Moon Shines

"Ugh!" Usagi groaned. "Mamoru hasn't texted me in four days!"

Usagi set down her phone, defeated. Mamoru had been in America learning English and medicine stuff, both of which Usagi didn't understand. He never called her either.

Usagi felt frustrated. She should go for a walk. Just to clear her head. Odaiba Beach sounded perfect. So she packed up a bag and changed.

\--

Usagi was walking along Odaiba Beach in her new bathing suit she had just bought with Mamoru's money. The sun was out, and it wasn't too hot, or too cold. It was the perfect temperature for a beach day. The beach was pretty quiet, as not many people were there.

 _I'll go out to that far peak, where nobody is!_ Usagi thought happily. So Usagi started to jog to the far point.

A while later, she arrived the peak. _Perfect!_ Usagi thought. But just as she was about to lay down, she was flung up several feet into the air. She landed heavily into a net.

"See! Nobody believed in me when I said to lay a trap here! Well guess what! I was right!" A familiar voice said.

Then, a familiar purple demon stuck her head around the corner of the stone peak. Four other familiar faces peeked around the peak before coming to stand underneath Usagi.

"She's pretty useless up there, isn't she?" The blue demon commented.

"Yeah." The green one replied.

Usagi crossed her arms the best she could in the net.

"Let's cut her down." Said the red one. The others nodded.

Suddenly, the net fell onto the sand with Usagi inside.

"Your mistake!" She yelled, kicking her way out of the net clumsily and quickly standing.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed quickly.

"Dangit!" Somedemon yelled.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power... Kiss!"

"No!" The red, green, blue and purple demons screamed and teleported away.

"Umm..." The pink demon said awkwardly.

" All I wanted-" Eternal Sailor Moon started to glow as she yelled. "Was for Mamoru to text me, and for me to have a nice day. Why do you guys always have to ruin my nice days!"

Eternal Sailor Moon was surrounded by light. Her transformation brooch changed to a moon-shaped one with twenty-four gems along the bottom of it.

"Moon Harmony Power, Make Up!"

Then, Eternal Sailor Moon became Harmonious Sailor Moon.

"Golden Moon! Healing Light Engagement!"

The pink demon was surrounded by light, and dissapeared.


End file.
